callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brazilian Militia
.]] The Brazilian Militia is one of the enemy factions in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They reside in Rio De Janeiro where they come into conflict with Task Force 141. They are also a playable multiplayer faction. Their faction symbol is a blood-red hand print. Rather than a real, official militia, they are little more than a criminal gang, albeit a very large and well armed one, sporting a colorful mix of civilian garb and military hardware. Unlike common gangs, the Militia one is very well armed and numbers in the hundreds. It is likely that they comprise the entire gangster population of Rio. Though not the most efficient soldiers, they are sufficiently well-equipped and well-led to prove a very serious threat to TF 141, using their numbers and their knowledge of the terrain to their advantage. Some think Alejandro Rojas, their main supplier, struck a deal of some sort with them, since they protected him when he was hunted down by the Task Force 141, or they may have thought that Task Force 141 is there for the simple mission of killing them. Some mistake them to be allied with Makarov and the Russian Ultranationalists, though that it is unlikely. Their only connection to them is through Rojas, who supplied Makarov the weapons for the terrorist attack in Russia. They use weapons built locally in Brazil, such as the FAL, and Russian weaponry such as the AK-47. They also use attack dogs. In battle they are deceptively formidable tacticians, and will frequently attempt to ambush or flank the player. Weapons * FAL * AK-47 * MP5k * Desert Eagle * RPD * G18 * Dragunov * Mini-Uzi * Model 1887 * Ranger * RPG-7 * M9 * Browning M2 Machine Gun Gallery Image:Brazil1.png|A Militia Sniper Image:Brazil2.png|A Militia gunman Image:Brazil3.png|A Militia gunman using the locally made FAL Image:Brazil4.png|A Militia gunman Image:Brazil5.png|A Militia gunman wearing a bandolier Image:Brazil_6.png|A Militia gunman Image:Brazil7.png|A Militia gunman Image:Brazil8.png|A Militia gunman Image:Brazil9.png|A Militia Gunman File:MW2TR2.jpg|Militia walking, the man in the foreground has a FAL Trivia *The characters are using a "carioca" accent, an accent particular to people from Rio De Janeiro. *Sometimes, the militia soldiers yell in Portuguese "A polícia deve ter contratado matadores gringos para seu trabalho sujo!" which means "The police must have hired foreign killers to do the dirty work!", believing the Task Force to be mercenaries. *Other phrases yelled by the Militia, in Portuguese with no translation in the game: #"Vamos capturar ele, a gente pode pedir resgate": Let's capture him, we may ransom him. #"A armadura deles é muito dura, atira na cabeça": Their armor is too hard, shoot them in the head. #"Sai da frente,vou atirar uma granada!": Get out of the way, I'm going to throw a grenade! (just before throwing one) #"Ele foi atingido!": He's been hit! (one of their own) #"Tá pensando que invade a minha favela assim?": You think you can invade my favela (slum) just like that? #"Estamos perdendo muitos homens!": We're losing too many men! * There are some few translation mistakes in Multiplayer battlechatters, being: #When the character is about to throw a flashbang he yells: "apareceu de repente!" (Instantly appeared!) or "atirando uma granada de mão" (Throwing a hand grenade). However, when he throws a frag grenade he says: Atirando uma granada de luz! (Throwing a flash grenade or flashbang). This could be a mistake from the file organizer who doesn't actually know the language, as the two files are swapped. #When the character is about to plant a claymore he yells: "golpeando com espada!" (Planting striking sword). Presumably, the translators confused the claymore mine with the Claymore sword. #When the character is about to reload he yells: "trocando de arma!" (changing weapon). This is a mistake from the "changing mag" yell. *It is unknown how the Militia managed to afford to buy Red dot sights and ACOG sights considering that they are poor, though a likely explanation is that Rojas hired them or was somehow allied with them and provided them with such equipment. *The Militia's Technicals machine gun's use sign shows a M249 but it actually is a M2 machine gun. *In the Campaign and Spec-Ops they ignore nearby civilians, shooting through them as they attack the Task Force. *They are playable in the multiplayer maps Favela, Underpass, Rundown, and Quarry. *Their Symbol looks very similar to the symbol of the Marauders from Red Faction: Guerrilla. *In multiplayer, shown in first person, the militia are wearing combat gloves. However if viewed in third person, they do not. *The militia is not necessarily violent against Task Force 141 for the point of being tough. In quotes, militia will often yell, in Portuguese, "Hey, looks like the police hired some mercenaries. Kill them all!", as they may think that the Task Force is there for the purpose to kill them all, as the Task Force often wear clothes similar to mercenaries. *The Militia are not allied with any other factions as such but Rojas supplied bullets to the Ultranationalists when they attacked Zakaev International Airport, Making TF141 invade the Favela to look for Rojas. *Some Militia are seen wearing soccer jerseys with the Brazilian flag on them, making a reference to Brazil's love of soccer *In the Spec-Ops mission, "O Cristo Redentor", fragments of English can occasionally be heard, for example "Open fire!" or "I see him!". Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Enemies